This invention relates to an impingement exerciser, exercise monitor training apparatus, rehabilitation apparatus, feedback training and monitoring equipment for control and biofeedback.
Apparatus and associated control systems providing force/resistance or muscular contraction loading for an exerciser are already well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,467, 3,998,100 and 4,138,106. Such prior apparatus often features a horizontal bar through which muscular contraction loading is applied to the exerciser by controlled force transmission and motion of the bar in accordance with a predetermined muscular contraction mode for body conditioning purposes. Generally, such prior apparatus are limited to a single contraction mode because of physical arrangement and control interfacing. Such prior physical arrangements are also costly to manufacture and maintain in acceptable working condition.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved impingement exerciser with force monitoring and feedback system for multi-modal muscular contraction/extension loading.
One form of the invention has been disclosed but it is pointed out that the concepts may be embodied in various structural arrangements and may be used for various purposes as set forth in more detail hereinafter.